


银土·神仙打架

by GTKTSR



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Top Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTKTSR/pseuds/GTKTSR
Summary: 风神雷神杜撰多





	银土·神仙打架

传说雷神鬼脸，牛角，还穿着虎皮的兜裆布，背后戴着雷鼓，而风神较为奔放，裸体手执风袋，乘风而至。世间多将风神雷神作为一对画成画，个中缘由至今也没有究明，其实，连风神雷神本尊也不明白。明明只是在千手观音的护法善神中的两位善神而已，其他还有26个善神呢，倒是两个互相看不顺的神被凡间的人看作了一对，还被画在敦煌石窟和屏风上。

善神，不一定性格就好，何况是长得像鬼一样的善神。  
这是风神坂田银时第一次接触到雷神土方十四郎脑袋蹦出来的话。本来银时成为千手观音的护法善神之后本着与人交好的原则去见其他的善神，只有雷神土方十四郎，一双眼睛就想要喷火一样瞪着自己，还没等银时自我介绍就愠怒地说：“我不容许此等污秽之物出现在眼前！”一说完，天上便响起雷鸣，把银时吓了一跳。  
银时心火一起就飞到土方跟前，挡住土方的去路：“你干嘛呢！我只是想跟你打声招呼而已，我做错了什么你一上来就骂我？！还打雷，凡间的人都要被你吓死了！”  
“哈?明明是你没穿好衣服就在我跟前晃悠，找骂！凡间的人都知道遮羞，你是一个神还不懂？？？”土方厌恶地瞥了银时腿间一眼又移开了视线。  
“是你不对才是，好好的一个神，学什么凡间的人！阿银这叫自由奔放”银时一边说一边又故意在土方面前晃了晃自己的身体。  
“啧！”土方给银时下半身变了一条红色的裤子，便跑掉了，懒得跟银时理论。  
银时发现自己下半身多了条裤子，怎么可能接受，便在原地开始解了起来，可惜土方没有告诉他，这条裤子越解越紧，不解的话就会变回适合的尺寸。而银时发现这件事的时候，他的腰快要被挤断了。  
而两位善神不知道的是，在他们互相斗嘴互相生气的时候，凡间作起大雷，吹起狂风，就差没下雨和闪电了。  
自从第一次见面之后，风神雷神逢见必吵，逢吵必打，每每此时凡间刮起大风，响起雷鸣，吓破了不少小孩子的胆，造成了不少农民的失收。也有了“雷公打雷时回把肚脐眼拿走”这句俗话以及“风邪（感冒）”这个词。  
因此，虽然此时两位是善神，但是凡间的人却将他们看作恶神，也因为打雷和大风同时出现，所以多将他们作为一对供奉，后来将他们画在屏风上。

俗话说，“水能载舟，亦能覆舟”。其实反过来也一样，于是到后来，风神雷神又被当作善神被人供奉，乞求能带来甘霖，挡灾防病。  
这个转变开始于非常平凡的一天，平凡到银时也忍不住想到凡间去看看人的生活到底是怎么样的，土方跟自己吵架的时候经常拿凡间的人说事，说到银时都烦了。土方的裤子也还系在自己的腰间，之前跟土方吵了好几次，说什么也不给自己解开。银时倒是想报复，但是自己一有什么动作土方就打起背后的雷鼓，吓得银时直往后退。  
想到这里银时不满地咂嘴，而这时，土方的身影出现在银时的不远处。和平常不同，土方穿的黑色长布衣服，腰间系着一条深灰色的长带，估计就是凡间的打扮。这样打扮的土方不用想也知道是想到凡间去，银时也学着土方一样变了一套一模一样的在自己身上，但是想想没什么个人特色，于是将颜色变成了白色，袖口印上浅蓝色的流云纹。  
土方身影一晃，便没了踪影，想必是到了凡间。银时也学土方一样，但是由于是第一次，摔了个狗吃屎。还没等银时爬起来，头上便传来了笑声。银时抬头一看，看到土方正在哈哈大笑，笑到眼泪都出来了。银时还想骂几句，但是看到土方的时候什么都忘记了，只是呆呆地看着土方。

没办法啊，他可是从来没见过土方笑的样子。


End file.
